Confused
by pikaree1
Summary: Silver is forced by Blue to get her some cosmetics. While there, the redhead has to deal with a nosy cashier, a confused Red, a help-seeking Yellow, a noisy Gold, and a little gender confusion! And Ruby, what's this about a bet? Ch. 2: Lunch at the food court with more gender confusion! Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Petal: Just a little drabble I did after reading a fanfiction where Blue crossdressed Silver. I don't own PokeSpe!**

A silver-eyed redhead, a red-eyed black-haired boy, and a short blonde in a straw hat stood in front of a cosmetics shop. "Remind me again why I have to go?" the redhead asked feebly.

The black-haired boy shrugged. "Yellow wouldn't know what to get, growing up in a forest and all, and I don't know squat about make-up."

The blonde- Yellow- hugged the redhead. "Good luck, Silver." The black-haired boy grabbed Yellow's hand. "C'mon, Yellow, let's go. That suit won't buy itself, you know."

Silver glared at their retreating backs. "Sure, sure, leave me here and 'buy a suit'. I know you're going to the food court on the other side of the mall for a little date. If Blue didn't need you two for pairing purposes, you'd be in the hospital by now. I'll get you for this, Red and Yellow..."

Silver entered the store, found the needed cosmetics, and brought them to the counter. The woman at the cash register's name tag was labeled 'Mara'. She grinned. "Don't you think he's a bit too young for you?" she asked, obviously digging for gossip.

"Huh?" Silver asked in confusion.

"The small blonde boy with the straw hat!" she giggled.

Silver was about to explain the woman's error when a certain gold-eyed Dex Holder strolled in. "Hey, Silv!" he called cheerfully. "Whatcha doing here? Man, Soul's gonna love this bit of information!"

The redhead's eye twitched. "Blue's having dinner with Green at that new restaurant in Cerulean tonight, so she sent me to get her 'womanly supplies' as she put it," Silver said through gritted teeth. "And Gold? If you tell Soul about this, my pokémon will maul you."

Gold backed away. "Sure, sure, whatever you say, bud. Geez, you're more uptight than Super Serious Gal."

Silver turned back to the cashier. "As I was saying-"

The redhead was cut off by a certain champion, "SIIIIIIILVEEEEER! DO YOU KNOW GREEN'S SUIT SIZE?!"

Mara raised an eyebrow. "You're two-timing your blonde boyfriend?" she questioned. Upon seeing Silver's blank look, she added, "That Gold boy seemed to be quite friendly with you. You have to choose, you know."

Silver facepalmed. "Look, miss, Yellow's a girl," -the woman scoffed, not knowing what could be hidden by a large, sturdy straw hat- "so she can't be anyone's boyfriend. Also, Gold's like my brother. Besides, I'm a-"

The redhead was interrupted by a tug on his sleeve. "Silver? Do you know Green's suit size? Red and I are having a little trouble guessing," Yellow said.

"Blue said she put the measurements in your hat," Silver replied.

Yellow tugged her hat off and dug through it while her ponytail dropped into plain sight. Eventually, she came up with the piece of paper and thanked Silver before dashing off to where Red was puzzling over the different suits. Silver totally forgot about the conversation with Mara before and quickly paid for the items, hurriedly bolting out the door. During Mara's break, she told her coworker everything that had happened earlier. The white-hatted boy openly laughed. "You must be talking about Silver!" he exclaimed. "Sapphire and I told Emerald this would happen eventually." He patted the woman on the back. "Thanks, Mara, you just got me two-hundred poké!" He pulled out a PokéNav and dialed a number. "Hello, Sapphire...? Guess what?! We won the bet! Someone mistook Silver for a girl!"

Mara sat there, flabbergasted. She'd never look at long-haired people and people wearing hats the same way again.

**Petal: Poor Silvy, being mistaken for a girl~**

**Blue: Oh ho ho ho~! Did you hear the reason for Silvy's mission, Greenie~?**

**Green: Pesky girl.**

**Silver: *glares***

**Emerald: I want my money back!**

**Ruby & Sapphire: *doing some sort of victory dance***

**Gold: BWA HA HA HA!**

**Crystal: GOLD!**

**Red & Yellow: Review! ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Petal: By no request, I've decided to write the second chapter!**

**Silver: Do you enjoy torturing me or something?**

**Petal: Well, you're no Bierrez, but you'll do in a pinch.**

**Silver: The pinch being...?**

**Petal: The pinch being me not working on a Dragon Knights fanfiction.**

**Silver: ...I can't believe this.**

**Petal: *puts on short, spiky blonde wig and orange outfit* Believe it! *changes back***

**Crystal: Petal... *sickly sweet tone* Why, pray tell, haven't you been working on your PokeSpe-Naruto fanfiction?**

**Petal: Uh...! Um...! Er...! ...Look! There's Gold!**

**Crystal: WHAT?! GOLD!**

**Petal: Phew. Do the disclaimer, Silchi. The sooner we get this started, the sooner we'll finish.**

**Silver: Yeah, yeah. Pikaree1 don't own Pokemon Special.**

Silver practically ran to the suit store despite the fact that he was still shocked that Red and Yellow actually did their jobs. "Red!" he screamed. "Yellow! Hurry and pay for that suit; we're leaving!"

His comrades hurried out from the store knowing full well that he wouldn't hesitate to sic his Feraligatr on them. However, they couldn't help but make one request. "We're kinda hungry. Can we have lunch at the food court?" Red asked sheepishly.

"Please?" Yellow added with those Growlithe eyes that no one could resist.

Unfortunately, they didn't work on Silver. Not surprising, seeing as he's Blue's little brother. He glowered at them and was about to object until he saw Gold loitering outside digging through his pockets searching and failing to find what was probably food money. "Fine. Lets go." He'd never throw away a chance to rub something in Gold's face. Red and his stomach both let out loud whoops of joy while Yellow just smiled innocently like she hadn't made Gold do that so she could have lunch at the mall with the two most important males in her life- the man she loved and a fellow child of Viridian. In less eloquent words, her crush and her surrogate brother.

* * *

Silver went up to the counter to order. "Cheese pizza, please," he requested, pulling out his wallet. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Yellow looking in his direction and giggling about something. He had a deep sense of foreboding and concluded that she spent too much time around Blue.

He took the pizza and started to pull some cash out of his wallet when a voice said, "Wait." Silver turned around and saw a boy a little older than him with some money in his hand. "I'll pay for ya," the boy said with a grin that Silver noticed was constantly on Gold's face. The feeling of foreboding grew deeper.

"Er... thank you..." Silver muttered uncertainly.

"No prob!" the boy responded cheerfully. "My name's Esned, but people call me Ned. Mind if I sit with you?"

Silver glanced at where Red and Yellow were seated. "Well... if you don't mind sitting there watching a borderline couple awkwardly converse with each other, I guess it's okay..." 'Blue's always telling me to socialize, after all,' he thought grimly.

"It's cool. My friends turned me into a third wheel, anyway," Ned chuckled.

The two made their way over to the objects of my specialshipping obsession. "Why'd you let a complete stranger sit with you, Silver?" Yellow whispered.

"Blue's always telling me to socialize with other people my age," Silver answered with a shrug. "Besides, I thought you'd be used to strangers what with Red's overly friendly personality."

Yellow just grinned and went back to her berry salad.

Ned nudged Red. "Hey, dude, why'd redhead call you and blondie a borderline couple?"

Red stared at him blankly. "Redhead...? ...Oh! You mean Silver! Well, everyone in our group calls me and Yellow a couple. Blue was planning on naming us Orangeshipping, but she changed her mind at the last minute."

Ned gave him a weird look before continuing. "So... what's Silver like?"

"Silver? Silver's dark, mysterious, serious, and powerful, not to mention one of the few people who can keep Gold in check. Definitely a trainer to be reckoned with. Don't start talking about family, though- Silver doesn't like that topic."

Ned nodded. "Gotcha." Then he turned to Silver. "Soooo... can I call you Silv?"

Half of Silver's pizza crumbled in his hand. "No," he muttered, radiating a dangerous aura.

Ned was about to question him about it when Silver lashed out at the air beside him. "Ow!" whined a boy with a pool cue. "Silv! What was that for?!"

"I've told you not to call me that, Gold," Silver growled through gritted teeth. "Now hands off my pizza."

Gold pouted. "Oh, well. Guess I have to mooch off Crys. See ya!"

Silver glared at the retreating figure before chomping down on the pizza which had somehow crumbled into the shape of Gold. Silver bit the head off with some sort of sadistic glee.

Ned shivered and turned to Yellow to speak with her, but he saw her ponytail- her hat had been blown off by the wind from Gold's escape- which effectively shut him up. "Hey, Silver, do you have any plans for the weekend?" he asked.

"Hm?" Silver looked up from his mangled Gold-shaped pizza. "Oh, I'll probably just be training with Green until Blue comes to bug him."

Ned twitched at the words 'with' and 'him'. "I see... do you have a relationship with anyone at the moment?"

Silver's gaze switched from bewildered to laser-beam-killer-death-mode. "Did Blue send you?"

"I don't even know who Blue is!" Ned cried frantically.

"A girl who has an unhealthy obsession with people's love lives," Silver answered. "If you're single, you don't want to cross paths with her. Now- why did you ask me that?"

"Because I wanted to know if you were available!" Ned burst out. "Because you're a pigeon of beauty! A Zelgadis! Really, really pretty!"

"I believe you mean a vision of beauty and a goddess," Yellow corrected him. "You know, Esned backwards is 'dense'."

As for Silver, killer intent was rolling off him in waves. "I've had it up to here with people mistaking me for a girl," he snarled. "If you just leave and never turn back, we can pretend that none of this ever happened."

Ned gulped and nodded. As he ran, though, he howled, "I shall never forget you, Silver! Male you may be, you will always be my first love!"

He was quickly shut up by a Feraligatr charging at him. "And stay away, ya got that!" Silver shouted after him.

At another table a girl with a pink and white cap instructed, "Write that down, Black! We can use that in a movie!"

"Yes, Boss," the boy moped. "Jeez, when can I start challenging the gyms here?"

The next day, Silver got a haircut. Unfortunately, it somehow grew back within a week.

**Petal: Silver? Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer. SILVER! SIL-**_**VER!**_

**Silver: *moping* What is it?**

**Petal: I just wanted to tell you that the story's complete. You don't have to suffer the torture anymore.**

**Silver: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! But why the sudden bout of generousity?**

**Petal: I've got a DK fanfic disclaimer to do... Mua ha ha ha ha...**

**Silver: ...I'm scared. This kid's more frightening than an angry Crys.**

**Yellow: Tee hee! Review!**


End file.
